Your Time of Death
by Ellnidra
Summary: AU. Sakura has a secret that no one else knows about, except a select few. She is one of the best at what she does and receives many missions from her superiors, but doesn't mind. She has all the time in the world, unfortunately, her targets don't.
1. Chapter 1

Your Time of Death

Chapter 1

The forest was quiet for the exception of the crickets and the four shinobi travelling quickly through the foliage. Their steps could not be heard as they travelled towards Kohonagakure. It was a peaceful evening with the stars glowing through the leaves of the trees. If you were a civilion, you would only be able to see a blur of silver, pink, orange, and, however dark it was in the night, onyx as they went by.

The eldest, formally know as their sensei, Hayate Kakashi stopped at a clearing quickly followed by his former student and now teamates. He stood up straight and surveyed the area. Once he was satisfied with his observations, he turned to his teamates and said, "We will stop here and rest for the night," he paused and then started again, "Get your tents set up, and set up a fire, I'll go and hunt for some food in the nearby river," and with that he dissapeared with a 'poof' of grey smoke.

The only kunoichi in their group, named Haruno Sakura, went off to one side of the clearing and started to set up camp for the night, although she knew that she probably wouldn't get much sleep that night for reasons only known to herself in their party._ 'Not like I would tell them anyways, that would probably ruin my plans,'_ she thought to herself with a sadistic smile on her face. Her back was turned so no one would be able to see it.

The orange clad shinobi known as the loudest shinobi in all of leaf, A.K.A Uzumaki Naruto, had bright blond hair with equally bright blue eyes, was the second of the three to venture into the clearing behing his female teamate. He dropped his pack onto the ground and started to set his tent up as well. _'Well that was fun, another stupid escorting mission for a couple of pompous lords!'_ he thought sarcastically, _'Well at least team seven is back together again for another mission!'_ He was right surprisingly, even though Sasuke, their other teamate on their escort mission, was back, they only got a few missions from who he called the _'old hag', _and even then it was only minor missions because the Hokage wanted to make sure that the Uchiha prodigy _'behaved'_ himself enough to be trusted. After Naruto finished setting up his tent, he took a glance at the raven haired shinobi.

Said shinobi was still fixing his tent. He had onyx hair with a hint of navy blue and equally onyx eyes. He had come back several months ago from Orochimaru. He returned because after he found out that he would have been able to learn more in Kohona than by the snake-bastard anyways, then he should start making plans of escape. Ofcourse Orochimaru found out and quickly sent out sound-nin to capture and contain him for the transfering jutsu. Sasuke escaped and headed back to Kohonagakure, but killing not without both the sound-nin and Orochimaru, with his trusty sidekick Kabuto. He also found out that the snake-bastard planned the jutsu, without his knowledge, earlier than expected to catch him off guard and finish before

Sasuke decided to rebel against the idea of transfering their bodies anyway. Now he was back and a citizen of leaf, and decided to stay that way. Killing his brother, Uchiha Itachi, could wait for a later date when he was sure that he was strong enough to destroy him.

Back in the clearing Naruto was pilling up a couple of wooden logs and waiting for Sasuke to light it with one of his handy-dandy fire jutsus. Sakura was watching as the two other 16 year old shinobi bickered over whether Sasuke should light the fire or not. It was quite an intelligent conversation, going along the lines of,

"Sasuke-Teme! Just light the damn fire already!" yelled Naruto. Sakura was sure that Kakashi could have probably have heard him from wherever he was at the moment.

"Why don't you just do it the old fashion way instead of bothering me Dobe?" asked Sasuke calmly with a smirk oviously amused more than annoyed at his blond haired teamate.

"Because it would take less energy AND time if you just used your jutsu!" he exclaimed back, oviously aggrivated with the onyx haired avenger. Just then Kakashi came out with four fish, calmly walking up to them while saying,

"Sasuke, light the fire so that we can cook our dinner," he said without looking at said boy or even blinking for that matter. He just headed towards the pile of logs yet to be lite by the flames of the all-around onyx, except for his pale skin, shinobi.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke walking over to the pile of logs. Sakura roled her eyes at his lack of response and just watched as Sasuke did some hand seals and brought one hand to his mouth, blowing out to create a stream of fire, which in the end, lite up the logs to cook their dinner in.

"Thank you," said Kakashi as he placed the four fish into the fire on sticks. After their supper was finished cooking, they started to eat quietly while sitting around the warm fire.

Half way through their dinner Sakura stood up and everyone turned to stare at her. She decided to answer the unspoken question, "I'm just thirsty, and I'm going to refill my canteen in the river," she answered half-heartedly.

"I could go get some if you like?" questioned Kakashi making a movement to get back up.

"No thank you sensei, I'll get it myself," she said watching as Kakashi sat back down and flinched at her words.

"You know, I told you to stop calling me that. We're all equal now, and it makes me feel older than I am," true to what he said, despite the greyish-silver color of his hair, he look younger than his age, but felt it whenever his former students would call him that. Even out of all this he smiled playfully at his teamate.

"Oops. Sorry Kakashi-sens - whoops sorry!" she said a little more anxious now. _'Somethings up she more energetic than she should be at this time of day... or night,'_ thought both Kakashi and Sasuke, but

they let it go. Unfortunately there was still a dense blond in the group that didn't seem to notice anything out of place about the kunoichi. Kakashi then chuckled at his formal students' mistake.

"Well I'll be back soon, I might take a small walk too," Sakura answered back after the small silenced that ensued after their former senseis' laugh.

"Alright, but not too far. We will decide who will have the first watch when you get back," Kakashi said dissmissing the kunoichi with a wave of his hand in a shooing motion. Sakura just giggled at his antics and made her way through the foliage towards the river with her canteen.

She made her way through the trees and leaves, fully aware of the pair of crimson eyes watching her every move, until she ended up at the side of the river. She kneeled down on one knee and took her canteen and filled it with water then put it off to the side of her. She was never really thirsty, she just wanted to get away from her team for purposes known by only herself in their group.

Sakura, while still kneeling, dipped the tip of her fore-finger into the smooth surface of the water, creating it to ripple. She then slowly withdrew the tip of her finger, but instead of bringing it to her side, she brought it upwards. Surprisingly enough, the water was sticking to her finger, and flowing up in an undesturbed stream from her finger to the river. _'Most likely by using her chakra to attach it, but I've never seen it been done or see any use in it yet,'_ thought the shadowed man hidden in the trees, watching as the blossom continued doing her little 'trick'.

She slowly stood up until the flow of water from her finger was slightly smaller than herself. Then she placed her palm of her other hand onto the side of the flowing stream of water from her finger. Her hand started to glow a soft blue until it glowed dark black. _'What the...?'_ thought the shadowed man. By this time Sakura had already closed her eyes concentrating.

The stream of water grew bigger, forcing Sakura to use her whole had to hold it up. She then started to push into the stream with the palm from her other hand. By now the black chakra from her hand turned the whole stream of water from her hand the same shade. She pushed her hand all the way through the stream, and surprisingly enough, on the other side, a staff of sorts came out the other side with her hand gripping it tightly. She then quickly pulled it back in and through the stream from her hand, breaking it and letting it fall back into the water, and turn back an icy blue color.

The shadowed man took a minute to observe the staff. The handle of the staff was a shining silver, leading up to the top end which had an intriguing design. The top was crircular with spikes stiking out at the ends. In the middle of it, there was the sign for ying and yang with the tips of the shades coming out into the other and producing the dot in each. From where he stood in the tree tops, he could notice how the colors and the dots of the symbol made it look like and 'S'. _'For her name, no doubt'_ thought the crimson eyed man. Around the ying and yang design, there were also writting characters that he couldn't make out from where he stood.

Sakura then started to walk in the middle of the river. Once she arrived she brought the staff to her chest, and held the symbol there with the palm of her other hand. The symbol then started to glow slightly and entered her chest, leaving the staff behind. Sakura held the staff away from her body and let it turn back into water. **'Yes! Your finally letting us out after... who knows how long!'** a voice in her head exclaimed. _**'Yes I do believe it has been OVERDO Sakura,'**_ another voice said somewhat calmly. _'Sorry guys, but you know as well as I do that I can't let you out often, but today we have to finish up our mission and head back to H.Q.'_ Sakura thought back.

**'Fine, fine. But PLEASE hurry up! It's feels all cramped in here, AND, I have to share it with that THING!'** the first voice yelled playfully. _**'I am just as human as you are! Show some respect for your elders!'**_ the secong said a little more aggrivated. Sakura just listened to the bickering a while longer, but stopped after the first voice ended their conversation with a, **The day I do that is the day I die!'** and the second calmly saying, _**'You have an early death wish?'**_

_'Alright already! Shut up so I can concentrate!' _Sakura said. All this was going on in her head whithout anyone else knowing. Sakura's chest started glowing silver when bright silver wings, much larger than herself, came out from her back. _'What the hell?' _thought the crimson eyed man. The wings folded around her petite body, covering her up fromviewing eyes.

The wings unfolded seconds later revealing Sakura and two others in front of her. Sakura had a change of clothes now. She had black pants with slits up the sides, and weapon pouches on the sides. Her top was similar to her old Haruno dress. Instead of red, it was black, white, and silver. It also still had the zipper all through the dress and the haruno symbol over it. The other two had similar dressing, other than the fact that the one on her left was in mostly white and silver, and the one on her right was in mostly black and silver. They all had weapon pouches signaling that they were kunoichi one way or another.

"Cherry!" the one on the left yelled, jumping on Sakura with as much force she could muster without making them fall too hard on the ground.

"Hey Leiko-Chan," said Sakura a little more calmly than the other person on top of her. By this time the wings on Sakura's back had already retreated back into her and left without any marks on her clothing, never signaling that they were ever there.

"Blossom-Chan," said the other black and silver clad girl.

"Keiko-Chan, nice seeing both of you... out and about," Sakura said to the others, giggling at her own joke. Keiko sneered at her, but chuckled playfully nevertheless. Unfortunately Leiko didn't think it was too comical. She lifted herself off the ground and waited for Sakura to get up. Then she exclaimed,

"Well whose fault is that?! We had to stay in there," she pointed at Sakura's head, "for who knows how long!" she finished.

"For four years," added Keiko smirking. Sakura sent a glare towards her saying, you-just-made-it-worse, and it was returned with another one that said sadistically, exactly. It was also added with a grin.

"Yes! Thank you Keiko-Chan, four goddamn years of torture, staying with her," Leiko said while pointing at Keiko. Just then did the crimson eyed shadow notice the odd appearances of the three. Sakura with pink hair and bright emerald eyes, hLeiko with pure white air and tainted black eyes, and lastly Keiko with tainted black hair and pure white eyes much like the Hyuuga's, but instead of hints of lavender and voilet, there were hints of silver.

"This is not the time to argue about this! We have a mission, ne?" Sakura asked with hopeful eyes that they would get back to the main reason as to why they were out-and-about, as Sakura put so well.

"Alright, so whose the target again?" Keiko asked seriously. _'Target? Who are they talking about? It can't be me, I've been hidding for most of the time and well at that,'_ he concluded.

"Oh! I know! I know! Pick me Cherry-Chan!" exclaimed Leiko while waving her hand up in the air like a child. Sakura giggled and agreed with a nod. Leiko started seriously, "We are to track and kill team seven, including the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hayate. Minus Cherry ofcourse!" she ended cheerfully. _'They're going to try and kill them? Ya right.'_ he thought.

"That's correct, but don't forget that we are also to look for a replacement for the opening back at H.Q," said Sakura with a giggle.

"But," Keiko included, "we don't have to if we don't find anyone good enough in this world," concluded Keiko with a sigh.

"We should head back so that they don't find anything too suspicious," Sakura started while the two others nodded, "you two hide out until I start the attack then strike as quickly as possible."

"We should also head out as soon as possible. With all the noise we'll be making, someone is bound to come along and see our mess," said Keiko.

"And also because, if they find all of team seven massacured without me, what do you think they'll think?" asked Sakura.

"Exactly what they should," answered both Keiko and Leiko in unison.

"Alright let's head out troop," said Sakura seriously and calm for someone that's about to kill her 'old' or 'past' team.

"Aye, aye captain," they saluted playfully and headed towards the camp site, all the while knowing they were being watched by the crimson eyed missin-nin, but didn't mind if Sakura was alright with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't, won't... shon't? EVER own the Naruto series... as much as I want to.

- Ellnidra

- Please R & R

- Thx for all the reviews!

- I'm also sorry for the lack of fighting, in the fighting seen... but I guess it can't really be called much of a fight, unless it was one-sided and I'm also sorry if some of it seems unlikely

Your Time of Death

Chapter 2

Sakura calmly started to walk back across the water and to where her team was. She watched as Keiko took into the trees for an arial attack, while Leiko, being her specialty, dove into the ground, creating a hole. When Sakura arrived at her team, Leiko should be under the group, while Keiko, above. When she reached the edge of the river, she picked up her canteen that was still filled with water, and started heading back to her targets for the night.

To get to her team, she had to enter through a bunch of scattered bushes, making her entrence as obvious as Naruto loves ramen. Once she was in the clearing, she could see that her fellow teamates were in their defensive positions, _'Probably thinking I was an enemy... oh wait, I am'_ she thought bitterly, as she made her way over to them. By now they were back to sitting down and watching her make her way over.

"What took you so long," asked Sasuke coldly. _'Nice to see you too, Sasgay' _she snickered to herself, getting curious glances from the rest of team seven.

"Got lost on my walk, and then found the river again. Came back after refilling my canteen again," Sakura said simply, as if it would be the answer to all their questions. Kakashi still looked suspicious, but didn't say anything, Sasuke couldn't care less, and Naruto was too dense to see through her simple lie.

"Well your back now Sakura-Chan!" the blond kitsune yelled, and then continued, "we waited until you came back to decide who was to get the first shift," he concluded. Sakura found this as a simple opening and said,

"I'll take first watch. I'm not all that tired at the moment anyways," she said with a shrug. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her for a moment, no doubt contemplating whether they should agree or not. Unfortunately for them, they didn't get the chance.

"Okay Sakura-Chan! I'll take the second shift. What about you guys?" asked Naruto with his trait foxy-grin on his face.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes, along with Keiko in the trees, watching the exchange. Kakashi, thinking that it meant he would go next said,

"Alright then. I'll go last, night," he said while putting his orange smut back in his pocket. _'When the hell did he take it out?'_ thought Keiko, but shook her head, mentally slapping herself for thinking something so erelevant to the mission. She and Leiko were just back up incase something went wrong, but otherwise, they were just there for the show.

The rest of team seven, other than Sakura, headed towards their tents too,with the ocassional; Night, Good night Sakura-Chan, and the ever popular, Hn. Sakura waited an hour until she could hear Naruto's loud snoring, and Kakashi and Sasuke's shallow breathing. She quietly got to her feet from her sitting position, and make a signal with her hand, telling the other two she was about to start. A small sadistic grin grew on her face, as she lept into the trees and distributed explosive tag after explosive tag onto the campsite.

The tags floated down upon them soundlessly. Almost just like their lives were about to be taken from them... well not so much. With all the tags Sakura distributed onto them, it was bound to make a little noise. Sakura lept high into the air from the trees, with the help of Keiko and departed her targets of their lives silently with a small, "Goodnight," she then did numerous had seal and whispered the name of the technique to herself before launching a single kunai on one of the tags. They detonated before her team could even awaken. It resounded far across the forest, and many birds flew out of their nests at the sound.

_'Ok'_ Skura sweat-dropped as she landded on the ground beside Leiko, who just recently came out to watch, _'Maybe I used just a little too many explosive tags'_ Sakura looked around the clearing. Where there was once a green lush forest, laid a huge crater with small remains of their equipmentsome remains from her teamates. Instead of green, the clearing was now red, drenched in the blood of her supposed friends, but still looking at this mess, her face was impassive, if not a little irritated.

"Damn, what a mess!" Sakura said, just as Keiko landed beside her from one of the resounding trees. The crimson eyed man who was currently following his target, Haruno Sakura, for the perposes of baiting her teamate, Uzumaki Naruto, just blew him up! What the hell was he supposed to tell his superiors now? _'Well I tracked her, but in the end, she blew up our main target, sorry'_? No! Even if Deidara would have a blast about the explosionpart. Now if he ever showed up at Akatsuki again, they would probably kill him! What's a missing-nin to do? He decided that for now he would follow the blossom, and see where her headquarters were. It could either get him back into the organization with the information, he could join them for the time being, until he found someplace better, or it could get him killed, but with his present choices, he'd take the chance.

Sakura sighed, "Well, mission complete. Now we have to go back to report our," she glanced at the remains, "success," she finished. At the moment Keiko nodded and started heading back towards the part of the woods that led to the river, while Leiko was bounding around like a curious little child, looking at the gory remains of team seven. She then turned to Sakura and said,

"Well it will be pretty damn hard to tell if you were in the explosion or not, right Cherry-Chan?" she asked curiously. Sakura just chuckled to herself and made her way towards the river like Keiko did previously.

"Yes, yes it will," she said while smilling to herself. Leiko quickly scurried off into the direction of Sakura and Keiko, while the, not anymore part of Akatsuki, made his way through the trees towards the destination too, making sure not to make a sound. The girls still knew they were being watched, but let it go. If there was anything to fear, Sakura would tell them,meaning that this was most likely part of some plan of hers.

When Sakura and Leiko reached the river, they saw Keiko waiting patiently for them in the middle. They slowly, taking their pretty little time, made their way towards her. Once they reached Keiko, Sakura stated, "Weren't we supposed to take someone with us?" while glancing quickly towards a certain patch of trees containing a certain missing-nin, too quickly for anyone, but the three of them to notice.

"I believe we were," said Leiko seriously, glancing at the same direction too. They all looked at each other before Sakura turned her body to his direction.

She sighed, "You can come out now, Uchiha," she said impassively, but coldly all the same. Itachi blinked, before jumping down from his perch. Sakura sighed again before putting on, an innocent look and asking, "would you like to join us on our journey?" she did this, all with a fake smile plastered on her face. He blinked again and then answered with his own question,

"Why should I, and what would it do for me?" she blinked, face back to it's old impassiveness. Just then did Keiko speak up.

"Well you could either come with us, or we could kill you," she said with a shrug as if it was an everyday thing.

"For you," Leiko continued for her, "well, our journey brings us a great many things, but only you would know what you would want. Like for me! I want adventure! Keiko-Chan," she pointed at said girl, "want action, and Cherry-Chan," she pointed at Sakura this time, "wants to live an exciting life. Though we all met up in the same organization, and became partners," Leiko concluded.

"So you up for it Uchiha? Or you going to go back to Akatsuki, and rat out on us, on how you failed your mission with us blowing their target up?" Sakura asked smugly with a smirk. _'Wait! How did they...'_ he thought before he was interupted.

"Don't underestimate us, it will cost you your life," said Keiko as if reading his mind.

"We were looking for another member anyway, and you seem strong enough to take the tests, and survive. So what do you say? You'll have to trust us for the time being," interjected Sakura. Leiko started snorting,which ended up as a full blow laugh.

"Trust you? You just blew up your whole team!" exclaimed Leiko. Sakura just sighed, but smiled nevertheless at her childness.

"True, but that was for a mission," said Sakura calmly.

"Anyways, might as well come Uchiha, you don't have much else here anyways," stated Keiko as-a-matter-of-factly. He thought it over for a moment before nodding,and making his way, slowly, towards them, onto the surface of the water. When he was a few feet away, he stopped and waited. They nodded to each other before standing in a large triangle around and facing, Itachi. They each bent down and dipped their forefingers into the water, before withdrawing it back up and holding their hand, palm facing downwards, away from their body. They all used their other hand, as Sakura had previously done, out to the water, that was by now much larger than the small stream it was before on their fingers.

Each of their hands glowed a different color this time. Sakura's hand, instead of black like last time, started to glow a bright silver. Leiko's hand glowed pure bright white, while Keiko's glowed pure black. Like Sakura had done before, they pushed their hands through the water, that was currently glowing the color of their hands, and pulled out a staff. Skura's was the same as last time, but instead, this time it was completely grey and silver. Leiko's was wite and grey while Keiko's was black and grey.

He watched as they each brought their staffs to their chests and obsorbed the symbols that were previously resting on top of their staff. They dropped their staffs simultaniously, and they turned back into water. They each started to glow profoundly until large wings protruded from each of their backs. Sakura's were a shining silver, while Leiko's were pure angelic white, and Keiko's a demonic onyx. Their wings were larger than themselves, but they semmed to carry the extra weight well.

Itachi watched as they all stretched their wings, so that they were touching each others. That was the last thing Itachi noticed before everything went black, but before he was unconcious, he could hear one of the demon-like girls say,

"Welcome to hell, Uchiha."


End file.
